Château d'Hyrule
Le Château d'Hyrule (ハイラル城 Hairaru Jō) est un lieu récurrent de la [[Saga The Legend of Zelda|série The Legend of Zelda]]. Il s'agit de la demeure de la famille royale d'Hyrule, c'est-à-dire de la princesse Zelda, du roi d'Hyrule ou des deux selon les jeux. L'architecture du château peut énormément varier d'un épisode à l'autre, de même que son rôle au sein de l'histoire. Dans la plupart des épisodes, le château est pris d'assaut par Ganondorf et ses sbires (ou par Vaati dans The Minish Cap). Link peut aussi devoir s'y infiltrer en évitant les gardes. Parfois, le château d'Hyrule fait même office de donjon à part entière. Histoire Le début de la légende The Minish Cap Dans The Minish Cap, le château se situe au nord d'Hyrule. Link s'y rend en compagnie de Zelda pour y apporter l'épée de Smith. Un endroit appelé le sanctuaire se trouve au cœur du château et permet à l'épée Minish de recouvrer ses pouvoirs grâce aux quatre éléments. Le sanctuaire accueille une salle secrète, accessible uniquement grâce à l'Épée de Quatre, racontant la véritable histoire d'Hyrule, ainsi que la vérité sur la nature de la Force. Vers la fin du jeu, le château est sous le contrôle de Vaati et se nomme le château des Ténèbres, les gardes ayant été remplacés par des Darknuts et d'autres créatures de Vaati. Un chemin unique mène en haut de la tour la plus haute du château, où Zelda était enfermée sous sa forme de statue. Ce chemin est gardé par de nombreux Darknuts et un chevalier Fléau notamment. Ocarina of Time Article détaillé : Château d'Hyrule (Ocarina of Time) left|200px Dans Ocarina of Time, le château est inaccessible en étant enfant. Link peut seulement entrer dans la cour où se trouve la princesse Zelda s'il parvient à éviter tous les gardes. Près du château, il y a une fontaine de grande fée, cachée par un rocher ; Link peut donc revenir lorsqu'il a obtenu les bombes et même payer le garde du portail pour qu'il le laisse passer. Sept ans plus tard, le château d'Hyrule est transformé en château de Ganon. Ce château est l'ultime étape de l'aventure, le héros doit atteindre la plus haute salle afin de libérer la princesse et le royaume. Au terme de l’affrontement entre Ganondorf et les héros, le château est complètement détruit. La ville aux pieds du château est elle aussi désignée par "château d'Hyrule" dans la version Nintendo 64, et est nommée bourg d'Hyrule sur 3DS. Sous le règne de Ganondorf, le bourg est déserté et il semble que les quelques individus demeurant sur place soient devenus des Effrois. Timeline de la Défaite A Link to the Past Article détaillé : Château d'Hyrule (A Link to the Past) left|200px|thumb|A Link to the Past Le château apparaît en plein milieu du royaume d'Hyrule et semble être le lieu dans lequel la famille royale d'Hyrule exerce son pouvoir. Durant le jeu, Link doit pénétrer à l'intérieur à plusieurs reprises. Il lui est possible de pénétrer à l'intérieur en utilisant un passage souterrain qui lui permet d'accéder à la cour. Au début du jeu, Link reçoit un message télépathique de la princesse Zelda, qui lui demande de venir la sauver. Le sorcier Agahnim a déjà envoyé six jeunes filles dans le monde des Ténèbres et il a fait capturer Zelda pour lui réserver le même sort. Link doit donc se rendre au château pour la sauver et la mettre en sécurité. Sur le chemin qui le mène au château, Link tombe sur son oncle mourant qui lui demande d'aller sauver Zelda à sa place. Une fois la princesse libérée, Link peut l'emmener au sanctuaire en empruntant l'allée secrète se trouvant dans les égouts du château. Plus tard dans l'aventure, juste après avoir obtenu Excalibur, Link doit retourner une nouvelle fois au château et pénétrer dans la tour centrale pour arracher Zelda des griffes d'Agahnim, dont les gardes ensorcelés sont parvenus à la retrouver. Cette fois-ci, Link arrive trop tard et se fait également envoyer dans le monde des Ténèbres. Oracle of Ages/Seasons right|thumb|Oracles Le château d'Hyrule est brièvement vu dans les Oracles : dans l'intro des deux jeux, on voit Link chevauchant un cheval, qui observe de loin le château. Il se rend ensuite à l'intérieur du château, où réside la Triforce. Celle-ci l'envoie à Labrynna ou à Holodrum, pour accomplir sa mission. Link ne visite qu'une seule salle du château, qui est un long couloir avec un escalier. Cependant, au vu de l'architecture du château, on peut imaginer qu'il y a d'autres salles. A Link Between Worlds Article détaillé : Château d'Hyrule (A Link Between Worlds) Le château d'Hyrule d’''A Link Between Worlds'' se situe au même emplacement géographique que celui d'A Link to the Past, soit un peu au nord de la maison de Link. Au début de l'aventure, Link s'y rend pour rendre au capitaine de la garde son épée. Cependant, ce dernier n'est pas là et Link part au sanctuaire. Plus tard, Link retourne au château pour expliquer ce qu'il a vu à la princesse Zelda : le capitaine, ainsi que la sœur Célès, ont été transformés en peinture par un étrange individu. Encore plus tard, Yuga prend contrôle du château et il transforme tous les soldats en peinture. Link doit partir chercher les trois pendentifs afin de pouvoir se rendre dans le château, faisant office de donjon. Il trouve d'ailleurs une faille dans une chambre du château, qui le conduit au château de Lorule. Timeline de Link Enfant Twilight Princess Article détaillé : Château d'Hyrule (Twilight Princess) 250x|thumb|''Twilight Princess'' Dans Twilight Princess, le château se situe au centre d'Hyrule, dans la région de Lanelle. C'est au début du jeu que le château est attaqué par les créatures des Ombres sous les ordres de Xanto, qui impose à la princesse Zelda un ultimatum : la reddition ou la mort. Pour le bien de son peuple, elle est obligée de se rendre après une courte offensive. Lorsque Link est transformé en loup, quand il entre pour la première fois dans le Crépuscule, il est capturé par des agents du Crépuscule et emprisonné dans les sous-sols du château. Il s'en échappe avec l'aide de Midona, qui le guide vers une tour du château où se trouve Zelda. Link y retourne plus tard lorsque Midona a été blessée par Xanto, après le temple Abyssal. Il y accède par un passage reliant la taverne de Telma au château. Là, Zelda guérit Midona et parle à Link d'Excalibur. Link revient souvent à la Citadelle voir Telma, qui l'aiguille dans sa quête de retrouver les fragments du Miroir des Ombres. Lorsque Xanto repart vers le royaume du Crépuscule, c'est Ganondorf qui prend le contrôle du château. Il l'entoure d'une barrière impénétrable. Le château d'Hyrule est également le dernier donjon du jeu, son boss étant Ganondorf sous deux formes (Zelda possédée et Ganon). Four Swords Adventures Le château d'Hyrule est visité à deux reprises dans Four Swords Adventures, et est vu en tout trois fois. Prologue left|150px Sa première apparition se fait au cours du prologue du jeu : la princesse Zelda décide de se rendre au sanctuaire de l'Épée de Quatre. Link vient alors la chercher, dans la cour du château d'Hyrule, sous la pluie. Stage : Château d'Hyrule right|Le château sur la carte|100px Il est pour la première fois visité en tant que donjon au terme du premier monde : et le vent se leva. Le portail principal est fermé, et le château est envahi de soldats ennemis, comme dans A Link to the Past. Les Link doivent se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur en passant par un passage secret dissimulé sous un buisson. Une fois rentrés, ils seront amenés à visiter la cour (avec un combat forcé contre des soldats notamment), et les salles intérieures. La progression est left|180px|Entrée du châteauassez simple, et fait appel à la faculté des Link à coopérer. Il leur faudra aussi pousser une statue sur un interrupteur étoile afin d'éclairer une pièce (qui est totalement plongée dans le noir autrement). Ils rencontrent alors la Reine des Fées qui a été transformée en deux Zoras de Rivières. Le but est de trouver les deux Zoras, afin que la reine des fées puisse retrouver sa forme normale, et libérer l'accès à la tour principale, où les quatre héros affrontent le Fantôme de Ganon avant de pouvoir libérer la jeune fille bleue. Stage : Infiltration du Château d'Hyrule left|150px Enfin, on le retrouve une dernière fois au terme du quatrième monde : à l'orée des champs. Le niveau s'appelle Infiltration du Château d'Hyrule. Il est cette fois-ci visité de nuit, et l'ambiance qui y règne est plus sombre qu'à la première visite. Des projecteurs qui ratissent la zone ont été installés, comme à la forteresse Maudite de The Wind Waker, dans le but de repérer et chasser les intrus. D'ailleurs, si un des Link se fait prendre dans une projection de lumière, tous right|150pxsont envoyés en prison dans le donjon; ils peuvent heureusement s'en échapper. La progression se fait en deux phases distinctes : les phases d'infiltrations où les Links doivent passer entre les lumières des projecteurs. Ils peuvent briser des pots pour que les lumières se dirigent toutes à cet endroit précis (leur laissant champ libre). Et les phases à l'intérieur du château, où il n'y a aucun risque de se faire prendre, mais où il leur faut se méfier des Ghinis et du sol invisible en résolvant des puzzles. À termes, ils parviennent jusqu'à une grande salle où Jalhalla est affronté. Une fois celui-ci vaincu, la jeune fille blanche est libérée de son emprise. Timeline de Link Adulte The Wind Waker 200px|left|Château d'Hyrule dans The Wind Waker Dans The Wind Waker, le château a été scellé par les Dieux et a sombré sous les eaux après Ocarina of Time et le temps y est figé afin d'empêcher les hordes de Ganondorf de détruire de château et de faire en sorte que des centaines d'années plus tard après'' Ocarina of Time'', le nouveau héros puisse accéder à Excalibur pour triompher de Ganondorf car il se pourrait que la pression sous l'océan ou différents éléments détruisent l'entrée du château et devienne inaccessible. On y accède après avoir terminé la tour des Dieux et avoir été reconnu comme le Héros. Arrivé dans le château qui fonctionne dès lors comme un mini-donjon, Link doit résoudre une énigme avant de pouvoir entrer dans la salle où se trouve Excalibur. Quand Link retire l'épée de son socle dans le sous-sol du château, ce dernier ainsi que tout le royaume d'Hyrule et les monstres qui s'y trouvent sortent de leur sommeil. Link doit tous éliminer les ennemis éveillés par sa faute afin de quitter le château et remonter à la surface. Link retourne dans le château d'Hyrule afin de rencontrer Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule en compagnie de Tetra, qui se révèle être la princesse Zelda, et donc la réincarnation de la princesse de Ocarina of Time. Cette dernière y reste en attendant le retour du héros, qui doit insuffler toute la magie dont Excalibur a besoin pour vaincre Ganondorf . right|180px Une fois que Link a rassemblé les fragments de la Triforce du Courage, il doit revenir au château d'Hyrule afin de rejoindre la princesse Zelda. Cependant, elle ne s'y trouve plus et Link tombe nez-à-nez avec deux Darknuts rouges qu'il doit vaincre afin de pouvoir sortir et se mettre en route vers la tour de Ganon. Dans cet opus, la tour de Ganon se trouve tout près du château d'Hyrule. Cependant, Ganondorf insinue que cette tour ne se trouvait pas là autrefois, mais dans le désert Gerudo. On y retrouve un portrait représentant la princesse Zelda et ses servants, qui ressemblent étrangement aux pirates. La salle de l'épée est aussi ornée de vitraux représentant chacun des sages ayant scellé Ganondorf dans Ocarina of Time. Ces vitraux auraient été construit par Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule sans doute pour un hommage aux sages sages après que ceux-ci ont scellé Ganondorf. Spirit Tracks Dans Spirit Tracks, le château d'Hyrule se trouve dans la citadelle d'Hyrule. Il est la demeure de la princesse Zelda. Malgré son très jeune âge, dix ans environ, c'est elle qui gouverne avec l'aide de son ministre (qui est en réalité Kimado, démon à la solde de Mallard) et de James. Pour aller au château, il faut traverser la ville puis, grâce à une grande porte, on accède à la cour, composée de bosquets taillés à la perfection ; ensuite le château proprement dit, avec ses murailles, ses tours... Seuls les gardes et les proches de la princesse peuvent entrer. Bien sûr, Link est invité à y entrer lors de la cérémonie des conducteurs de trains. Le château est bien gardé, même si Link et Zelda arrivent à s'en échapper. Au fond du château, il y a une porte qui mène à une prairie où Link ddoit sauver un garde attaqué par des monstres puis trouver une sortie qui lui permet, avec Zelda, d'aller à la tour des Dieux. Il y a également, au rez-de-chaussée, une salle d’entraînement où se trouve le capitaine Russell, et un dortoir où sont amenés Gasto et Link après leur défaite contre Traucmahr au début du jeu. Breath of the Wild Article détaillé : Château d'Hyrule (Breath of the Wild)) Dans Breath of the Wild, le château est un bâtiment clé du jeu et de son intrigue. Il est en ruines et est gardé par de nombreux Gardiens et monstres puissants comme la Malice. Dans ses quartiers principaux se trouve Ganon, le Fléau, qui fut scellé par la princesse Zelda cent ans auparavant. Le château fait office de donjon final, il peut néanmoins être visité à tout moment de l'aventure et quitté sans battre le boss. Au-delà du style architectural, il diffère des autres donjons du jeu qui sont des Créatures Divines. Il contient en effet très peu d'énigmes, l'accent est mis sur les combats, l'escalade y est autorisée et il est plus tortueux que les Créatures Divines. Ses principaux intérêts, outre la bataille finale contre Ganon, sont de l'équipement et des armes puissantes. Lors de plusieurs souvenirs, Link peut voir le château tel qu'il était avant le Grand Fléau. Il était alors habité par le roi Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, la princesse Zelda, les membres de la cour royale et de nombreux gardes dont Link. Le château était à l'époque, le cœur de l'influence de la famille royale sur tout Hyrule et ses peuples. Autres apparitions Hyrule Warriors Le Chateau d'Hyrule apparait dans le stage "Plaine d'Hyrule", "Le voleur du triangle sacré" ainsi que dans "Le liberateur du triangle sacré". Il apparait également dans l'épisode de Linkle et de Cya. Série Super Smash Bros. Le château d'Hyrule est aussi un stage dans Super Smash Bros. sur Nintendo 64. Seul stage tiré de la saga Zelda dans ce jeu, il représente à peu près le château tel qu'on peut le voir dans Ocarina of Time. Il est parfois traversé par de petites tornades. Ce stage réapparaît dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U en tant que DLC payant. Le château de Twilight Princess apparaît à l'arrière-plan du stage Pont d'Ordinn apparu dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl et Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Anecdotes * Le château d'Hyrule est inspiré du château de Neuschwanstein situé en Allemagne. * Le château d'Hyrule fait aussi l'objet d'un champ de bataille (stage) pour la série Super Smash Bros. Il apparait dans le deuxième opus de la série, Super Smash Bros Melee sortie en 2002 sur la Nintendo Gamecube. Il est d'ailleurs le plus grand stage du jeu. Le succès de ce stage est tel qu'il est reconduit sur l'opus suivant, Super Smash Bros Brawl sortie sur Wii en 2008. * Dans le DLC de Sonic Lost World : The Legend Of Zelda Zone on peut apercevoir le château d'Hyrule en arrière plan. * Dans le DLC de Mario Kart 8 : Circuit d'Hyrule, le château d'Hyrule fait partit du circuit. Galerie Chateau d'Hyrule (Ocarina of Time N64).png|''Ocarina of Time''. Château d'Hyrule TWW HH.png|Artwork d’''Hyrule Historia'' du château d'Hyrule de The Wind Waker. Château d'Hyrule 2 TWW HH.png Château d'Hyrule 3 FSA.png|La Reine des Fées aide Link au château d'Hyrule dans Four Swords Adventures. Château d'Hyrule 4 FSA.png|Le fantôme de Ganon au château d'Hyrule dans Four Swords Adventures Infiltration du Château d'Hyrule 4 FSA.png|Une grande salle pleine d'Anti-Fée dans le niveau infiltration du Château d'Hyrule de Four Swords Adventures Infiltration du Château d'Hyrule 5 FSA.png|Jalhalla, boss dans Four Swords Adventures affronté au château d'Hyrule. Images-1uuuuuuuuuuu.jpeg|''Spirit Tracks''. Imagesjjrjrjrrjrrjrjrjj.jpeg|''Spirit Tracks''. Image 63738 thumb wide610.jpg|''Sonic Lost Worlds''. Château d'Hyrule (Super Smash Bros).jpg|''Super Smash Bros''. Chateau d'Hyrule (Hyrule Warriors).jpg|''Hyrule Warriors''. Chateau d'Hyrule (Mario Kart 8).jpg|''Mario Kart 8''. Chateau d'Hyrule (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS for Wii U).JPG|''Super Smash. Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U''. Catégorie:Lieux d'A Link to the Past Catégorie:Lieux d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Lieux d'Oracle of Seasons Catégorie:Lieux d'Oracle of Ages Catégorie:Lieux de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Lieux de Four Swords Adventures Catégorie:Lieux de The Minish Cap Catégorie:Lieux de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Lieux de Link's Crossbow Training Catégorie:Lieux de Spirit Tracks Catégorie:Lieux d'A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Villes et Villages Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Lieux de Super Smash Bros. (Série) Catégorie:Série Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Lieux de Breath of the Wild Catégorie:Stages Catégorie:Stages de Four Swords Adventures Catégorie:Châteaux